Roland
Roland is the main antagonist of the 2015 film, ''Strange Magic''. Background Physical Appearance As a fairy, Roland has all of the typical traits found in a fairy/human-like stature standing only a few inches tall, with pointed ears and a pair of brown and orange butterfly wings. He is notably handsome by fairy standards, possessing a muscular physique, strong jawline, flawless skin, light green eyes, and blond hair. He notably wears a shining green and gold armor with leaf-patterns all over his body. Personality Roland is notable for being dashing, confident, and incredibly narcissistic. He is handsome by fairy standards and knows it, flaunting it whenever he can. He is very shallow, holding physical appearance in great regard, as seen when he stops his troops every now and again to gawk at whatever creature they run into, noting their ugliness. He seems to hold his hair in great regard, twirling parts of it whenever he tries charming other people. Roland's main goal is to become King of the Fairy Kingdom with his own army, doing everything he can to weasel his way into the Royal Family's good graces. He is able to convince the Crown Princess Marianne into marrying him, using his charms to convince her that he loves her, only to botch it up and cheat on her on their wedding day. When Marianne sees him for what he is, he tries every trick in the book to win her back before resorting to using a love potion. The fact that the love potion worked on him - causing him to fall in love with one of Bog's failed suitors (who happened to be a bug, no less) - proves that all of the love he claims to feel for Marianne was just a ruse. Powers and Abilities As a fairy, his wings grant him the power of flight, though he prefers riding on the back of his squirrel. While possessing no magical or supernatural powers, Roland is rather skilled with a sword, as well as commanding his own team of loyal subordinates. ''Strange Magic'' Roland was originally engaged to be married to Marianne, the Princess of the Fairy Kingdom. It is hinted he's marrying her for power, as he sometimes let slip that he would be in command of the entire Fairy Kingdom Army. However, Marianne called off the wedding when she saw him kissing another fairy girl and vowed never to fall in love again. Years later, Marianne's father The Fairy King tries to get her to make up with Roland. Roland asks Marianne for forgiveness, only to find that his infidelity also disillusioned her and enabled her to see him for what he really is. She rejects him and shuts a door on his wing. Roland teams up with an elf named Sunny, who is in love with Marianne's younger sister Dawn to get a love potion that will make Marianne fall in love with Roland again and Dawn fall in love with Sunny, so Sunny goes into the Dark Forest to find The Sugar Plum Fairy, the only one who can make the potion, but she is imprisoned by the Bog King years previously. Sunny is able to get the love potion and returns to the Fairy Kingdom and plans to use the potion on Dawn at an open-air festival that night. However the Bog King and his minions arrive at the party and kidnap Dawn but inadvertently spray the potion in Dawn's face (causing her to fall in love with the Bog King) and an imp steals the potion. Sunny goes off to get the potion back and Marianne goes off to rescue Dawn. Roland assembles the fairy army to attack the Bog King's castle. Sunny after getting the potion back from the imp, meets up with Roland and they plan to give the potion to the Bog King in exchange for Dawn. The fairy army arrive at the Bog King's castle where Roland goes to the throne room with potion in hand just as the Bog King arrives. Roland refuses to give over the potion until he gets Marianne and Dawn which results in a fight between him and the Bog King. Roland is able to disarm the Bog King and prepares to kill him but is stopped by Dawn. Marianne arrives helps the Bog King fight Roland who orders his army to destroy the castle's foundations. Everyone escapes except the Bog King and Dawn. But the Bog King gives Dawn to Marianne and holds up a crumbling door to allow the two sisters to escape, leading to his apparent death. As the two sisters mourn the Bog King's supposed death, Sunny hugs Dawn, causing the effects of the potion to wear off just before the Bog King emerges from the ruins from the castle. But Roland then uses the potion on Marianne in order to make her fall in love with him again so he can become king. But due to her true love for the Bog King, the potion doesn't work on Marianne and she punches Roland into the valley below, getting him sprayed by the love potion as he falls. Roland is last seen in the mid-credits scene flying out of the valley and kisses a bug, having fallen in love with it. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Touchstone characters Category:Strange Magic characters Category:Fairies Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:Princes Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Main antagonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Acquired characters